Mistress Esme's Declaration
by ladyeire3
Summary: Mistress Esme has a special evening planned for her sub, Carlisle to thank him for a weekend of jobs well done. She also finds it is time to declare her true feelings for him. Will he reciprocate or is theirs truly a relationship solely for pleasure?


**C. Anna Cullen's **

**Birthday One Shot**

**I flove you, sis. Hope you enjoy and know that even if I don't share your love of all things Carlisle this little piece was fun to write. Though I must admit to embarrassing myself while writing the smut. I sure hope THAT gets easier with time! LOL!!**

**Thank you to my ever-faithful beta and kindred spirit LaracFF for helping me out on such short notice and calling me out on my change of tense at the end. {head desk} That's what I get for writing this in two hours ks**

**Thank you also to aRedi for being the first to offer her beta assistance. Your help was invaluable and I'm so glad to count you as a friend. I'm also glad you liked it even though you, like me, are a Bella/Edward h00r**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

**Mistress Esme's Declaration**

*featuring the lovely Carlisle

**EsPOV**

Walking around my special room, I lovingly stroke my favorite toys, showing extra care to see that they have been cleaned and placed properly. The air smells of lemon oil and leather, a heady combination that transports me to the last evening I spent here with my pet. If walls could these would sing the wonders of the lust and dominance that transpires daily. I love this room.

My perusal and inspection done, I quickly walk to my bedroom. I must prepare myself for my evening session with Carlisle, my faithful pet and lover. He has a reward due to him for the magnificent job he did on my playroom.

Such a handsomely built man, my Carlisle. Hair the color of corn-silk and eyes that rival my most precious sapphires. He has the face of an angel and the body of a sex demon.

Hmmmm, just the thought of his rigid stomach and muscled arms makes my lady bits weep with desire.

Shuddering with the anticipation of pleasures to come, I collect myself enough to begin picking the appropriate attire for the night. Settling on a dark green corset with matching garter, lace panties, and black stockings I begin dressing. Tonight I not only plan on showing my appreciation for a job well done, but also intend to let my lovely man know that I am in love with him. I would like to make our situation a permanent one and while I don't intend to propose marriage, given that I feel that is truly a man's place, I would like him to know I want to work toward that as an end result.

Just as my mind wanders to the life we could build together, I hear the echoed strains of my favorite classical piece as it floats through the paneled halls of my home. Carlisle is not just another pretty face, he is also a talented musician and a very wealthy businessman. As I lose myself in the notes of Mozart's Laudate Dominum, I think back to our first meeting.

We were both attending a rather large dinner party for those that seek our brand of relationship and I was drawn to him instantaneously. His deep eyes and graceful movements drew me in until I could no longer deny I wanted him in my bed, or better yet, in my Red Room of Pleasure. I noticed that he averted his eyes from my gaze and lowered them to his own feet and I realized he was not a Dom, but quite possibly a Submissive and I was in need of a new sub.

Our initial conversation confirmed my suspicions and he agreed to a day of play in my home to see if we would indeed be a good fit. After two hours and four mind-altering orgasms for the both of us, we decided to go forward. And we have never looked back. He spends every weekend in my home, with special evening play several nights a week. For a wealthy, successful, and handsome man he has no problem kissing my feet and allowing me to tie him up. In addition to our dom/sub relationship we have become friends and lovers in our everyday lives. It is often a precarious perch we find ourselves on but we have made it work and I cannot imagine my life without him in it.

The memories of past play combine with the stimulating music to drive my lust to an all-new level.

Continuing my preparations, I notice that the music has stopped. If I weren't so ready for our session, I would be extremely sad that the lilting sound of the piano was gone. As it is, the lack of musical notes in the air means that my pet is waiting on his knees, as he is expected to be, outside the door to my pleasure room. That thought drives me to finish rolling my stockings on and slip into my heels in record time.

The walk back to the room is fraught with anticipation and butterflies. I have never told a man I loved him before and never actually thought I would, but Carlisle has helped to change my outlook and showed me all the reasons why loving someone is good and pure. Before rounding the corner to my favorite door, I stop and lean around to sneak a delicious peek at my pet. He is kneeling with his ass propped against his feet, head down, arms folded on his lap and breathing quite slowly. His hair is a mess, just the way I like it and his is wearing nothing, save the silver collar I have given him. He is a study in patience and beauty.

If it weren't for the knowledge of the sinfully wonderful night ahead, I might just stand there and stare at him all evening. Alas, I have better things I can be doing to him right now, so I gather myself together and continue around the bend until I am standing right beside him.

"Are you ready for a lovely evening, my pet?"

"Yes, mistress," he replies in his smooth British accent that sends shivers down my spine. I pet his head as he awaits my command, noticing that his control is amazing, as he never moves from the position he has been holding for past ten minutes.

"Good, for I have a very important and fulfilling night ahead of us, my dear. You may stand and enter now."

"Thank you, mistress." He leans down and kisses my feet before rising and entering.

Watching him walk is perhaps one of my favorite things in the whole world. He moves like a dancer imitating a leopard. All sinewy lines and purposeful movements. It's grace personified and I adore it. He takes his place in the center of the room and kneels, much like he did outside the room, waiting for my approval of his form.

"I see you groomed yourself after you were done cleaning this morning. I am very pleased. I am also very pleased with your attention to detail in our special room today. It looks incredible. You may rise now, so that I may show you my appreciation."

"Yes, mistress." As he gets to his feet, cock hard and strained, I walk toward him. Grabbing his engorged member in one hand and his neck in the other I begin stroking him hard while I pull his head down for a delicious kiss. He is magnificent.

Releasing him with an inward whimper I notice that he looks rather smug about his current situation. Any other time I might chastise him about this, but I am feeling rather magnanimous at the moment and simply smirk in return.

"I have thought about your reward all day and believe that I will just offer it up to you for decision. There are limits, as you well know and one is that I will not bow to you. I am the mistress and if I ever feel the need to change positions it will be my decision and not left to your flights of fancy. Understood?"

"Yes, mistress."

"Very good. What would you like to do as your reward for a weekend of jobs very well done, my love?"

"If it pleases you, mistress, I would very much like you to suck my cock and then allow me to make slow, passionate love to you for the remainder of the evening. I realize it is not very adventurous but I do so love taking my time and worshipping your body. I should also mention that your mouth is akin to a new level of heaven to me and for that I can only hope that you will be so kind as to pleasure me with it," he finishes. His face is tinged with the pink of a faint blush and makes me love him even more.

"I would be most happy to use my mouth to bring you to new heights, pet, and the slow, passionate love making sounds undeniably wonderful. You have chosen well, my love."

Again, I grab his neck and bring his face to mine for a passion filled kiss. It is heated, fierce and delicious.

"Let us begin with the oral pleasure, my dear. As part of your reward, you may cum as you please, so long as you are capable of coming back to attention as I need you to."

Not waiting for a reply, I sink to my knees in front of him and grab his balls, rolling them gently in my palm. He hisses and goes rigid. I realize normally his hands would be bound for this exercise so I must grant him permission to use them as he would like.

"You may touch me with your hands, my dear, so long as you don't become too forceful. Remember who I am."

"Thank you, mistress." He places his hands gently atop my head as I tongue the head of his cock. If I had to choose a favorite part of Carlisle's body, it would be his beautiful cock. As a rule, men's penises are not pretty, but Carlisle's is a work of art. He is European and as such is uncut. When he is flaccid his cock looks cozy and happy, covered, as it were, in its own blanket. When erect he is like a piece of chiseled marble, hard and satiny to the touch. Simply magnificent.

Taking his balls back into my hand and massaging them, I do what I know he loves and playfully nip the head with my teeth. Not enough to cause any real pain but enough to elicit that lovely moan that serves to make my pussy drip with anticipation. His grip on my head tightens infinitesimally before I plunge my mouth down his hardened length until his entire cock is comfortably situated and hitting the back of my throat. It is a fullness like no other and causes a moan of delight from my throat, which, in turn causes Carlisle to grunt in pleasure and flex his hips. Since this is my show I pinch his sac before continuing to let him know that even an accidental show of force will not be accepted and he stills.

Swallowing hard, I hear another grunt of ecstasy from above me and begin moving my mouth up and down his shaft at a deliberately slow pace. Licking, sucking and humming as I go. I intend to drive him a little wild while I show my gratitude. As proud as I am, this should still be an exercise in restraint and obedience.

Before long his deep breaths turn into desperate pants and I increase my speed. I also add one hand to his shaft and use the index finger of the other to massage the soft skin behind his balls. His grip on my hair tightens in a way that simply spurs me on to bring him to release before I feel him tense completely as he strains and cums down my throat. He has been trained to stay at the back of my mouth to eliminate my need to taste his release as it is most assuredly not sweetened cream.

Slowly removing his hands from my head while I clean his cock with skilled precision, I remove him from my mouth and rise to my feet.

"Did you enjoy that, my pet?"

"Yes, mistress. Very much, mistress. If it would please you, I would like to taste you now, mistress."

"Hmmmm, that would indeed be lovely, Carlisle. I would also like you to use my favorite vibrator if you don't mind," I request. After all, this is my gift to him.

"Yes, mistress."

**CPOV**

My mistress is a goddess in Italian leather pumps and French lingerie. Esme, the woman I have come to love and obey, is a vision in anything she wears but this is my favorite outfit of all.

I have just received the best head of my life, and that is saying something as she has a special love of blow-jobs and I receive them regularly. This time just seemed more loving. In any event, I plan to make good on my wishes for an evening of passionate love-making as I retrieve my mistress's favorite vibrator from the large mahogany armoire. It is bright pink and shaped exactly like my own dick. I found a company that creates custom dildos and vibrators for their clients and it was my gift to her when she accepted me as her sub.

As I turn around, I notice that she has taken up residence on the queen sized bed on the far wall. In her Red Room of Pleasure she thought of everything. The bed is actually a Murphy bed that folds into the wall when it is not wanted. When we have special play dates with other couples, she will leave it up as it takes up a considerable amount of space. On the weekends I am here it is usually down as she is quite fond of tying me to the rings on the wall behind or the ceiling above it. I must admit to being quite partial to that myself.

Head down and hands at my sides, I walk to her and kneel at the side of the bed, leaning in to kiss her feet once again. I love her small, dainty feet with a fierceness I never imagined. Of course, I love many other parts of her body as well. After all, I am a man.

"Thank you, pet. You may proceed at your leisure," she whispers. I can tell she is quite turned on and ready for me to begin my ministrations as I continue to kneel and slip off each of her incredibly sexy shoes. This action is followed by the undoing and rolling down of her stockings as I massage each foot and leg slowly making my way to her garter belt and panties. They too are removed and once I have placed them all in a tidy pile underneath the bed I kiss my way up to her glistening pussy and lick from her opening to her clit with the flat of my tongue.

"Oh yesssss, pet. Just like that. You have a magnificent tongue, my love," she hisses.

As I suspect, she is quite aroused and this one motion causes her elbows to buckle as she falls back onto the bed and raises her legs to allow me better access.

"May I speak, mistress?" I ask.

"You may speak without asking permission for the remainder of the evening, pet. I want to hear your dirty words and exquisite noises all night."

"Thank you, mistress. You taste of honeyed ambrosia, mistress. May I have another taste?" I know that asking permission even when I needn't stirs her senses like no other, and while I don't intend to continue asking all night I will use that weakness to my advantage and hers.

"Please continue, pet. Now," she demands and I comply.

"Thank you, mistress."

My tongue seeks her swollen bud again and I run a circuit around it before flicking it lightly. I spread her folds to allow deeper penetration and begin licking around her entrance as well. These are the times I wish I had two tongues because the pleasure I could bring her would be epic.

Settling for my one tongue and rather long fingers, I begin flicking and sucking on her clit while the fingers of one hand penetrate her pussy. She writhes above me and mumbles inaudible words while gripping my hair with abandon. Mmmmm, she is truly enjoying herself.

Knowing how much mistress enjoys her special vibrator, I reach for it, turning it on and bring it to her rosy ass. Simply rubbing the area causes a great deal of pleasure for her so I continue before removing my fingers and placing the pink plastic dick in her very well lubed pussy.

"Harder, pet! HARDER!" she screams and I again comply.

"Mistress, your pussy is so sweet and looks delightfully swollen. Hmmmm, I think I need more." No asking this time, just taking because this is my reward.

I continue to pump her slick folds with my dick's plastic twin as I lower my head back to her pussy and nibble on her clit. Sucking, flicking, licking with my whole tongue, she continues to moan and move under me. It is a glorious sight indeed. Before too long I know she is close to release, her hands have tightened and are gripping my hair almost painfully and she is grinding her pussy into my mouth, seeking more and more friction. It's time to pull out the big guns so I quickly lick my index finger and place it at the opening of her ass. This always drives her mad. Slowly I insert that finger in and swirl it around as I continue my assault on her pussy with the vibrator and my tongue. In under one minute, she is screaming her release and tugging on my head. I remove both my finger and the vibrator as I gently kiss her naked mound while she comes down from the bliss induced high I have just given her.

"Oh, you are proud of yourself, aren't you pet?" she asks, a tone of amusement in her question.

"If I may speak honestly, yes I am, mistress. There is nothing more beautiful than watching you lose yourself in a moment of rapture."

"You are a smooth one, pet. Hmmm, I must admit that you do have an enormously talented tongue and hand."

"Thank you, mistress."

Noting that she had regained her normal breathing, I decide it best to remove her final piece of clothing, the blessedly sexy corset she chose for the evening.

"May I please help you stand, mistress?"

"Yes, please."

Standing up myself, I offer her my hands and help her to her feet. The corset laces up the back and closes in the front with a multitude of hooks and eyes. Keeping my head down I walk behind her I slowly raise my hands and run them along her naked shoulders and down her arms, smoothing the muscles as I go. Finally I begin loosening the ties enough to allow me to open the front.

My slow, deliberate actions elicit a soft sigh as I finish with the ties and wrap my arms around her waist to begin opening the front. Mistress melts into me and slides her hands around to my thighs, gently massaging which makes my already hard cock twitch with want.

As I undo each, I take a moment to touch a portion of the newly exposed skin. It is alabaster and satin in look and feel. Innately feminine in every way, and mine. Releasing the final hook I let the corset fall away and slide my hands over her smooth stomach. I can feel the muscles contract under my palms as her breathing picks up.

I play her body as I would the piano, with finesse and tenderness. Sometimes, though, her body calls for something a bit rougher so I adjust, as I would for the guitar. She is the most beautiful of instruments and I can only hope that she will keep me around to master the art of playing her.

My hands continue their musical journey up her rib cage to her pink tipped ivory breasts. Molding my palms around her peaks, I knead gently and grind my cock into her ass to let her know I am indeed ready to pleasure her again. Never in my life have I been able to go round after round with a woman but something about Esme arouses me continually every time.

My grinding brings wondrous noises and equally wondrous pushing until I fall onto the bed with my mistress in my lap. I kiss her spine and pinch her nipples while she rolls her hips over my cock in the most erotic lap dance I have ever participated in.

"I see you're ready for me, pet. Ung, it's so good to know your youth is not so far behind you. Ohhhh, I love the way your smooth cock feels against my ass. Unfff," she says, continuing on for a good while longer with more noises that serve to drive me to the brink.

Before I have the chance to ask she stands, turns and then sinks back onto my lap, engaging my mouth in a kiss that sears my lips and makes my head feel disconnected in the best way possible. She also continues her dance on my cock and I struggle to both breathe and groan with the pleasure I am receiving.

"Mistress, you…oh God, that right there…your body is amazing. Please, I need to be inside you now," I whimper. This woman can always reduce me to a sniveling mass of need in a matter of seconds. It's a good thing I've learned restraint under her tutelage.

"Hmmmm, yes, I think we would both enjoy that, pet."

Never breaking stride she pushes me back to lay flat on the bed and lifts herself up while grabbing my cock firmly.

"Unf, mistress, that feels so nice. Thank you."

"If you think this feels nice, just wait, my dear."

With one quick movement she situates herself over and then onto my rigid cock. Seated to the hilt she pulls me into her gaze and I am lost. Before she begins moving she kisses me tenderly and leans into my shoulder, her lips at my ear.

"I love you, Carlisle. I have for quite some time. I have a feeling I will love you for the rest of my days."

She straightens herself and before I can respond, begins moving slowly. With every rise and fall on my cock, her breasts bounce alluringly and just within reach. I can take it no more and bring my hands up to pinch and rub her nipples, resulting in her pumping faster and moaning louder.

She loves me and wants to be with me forever. That single thought prompts my next actions as I flip her over, never breaking contact and proceed to kiss her with all the passion I have.

Lovingly I move into her until we are both panting and swimming in the power of our impending releases. With more power and less tenderness, I sit up on my knees and begin pounding my cock into her, gripping her hips.

"Fuck! Esme, I love you too. God damn, your pussy is so fucking amazing. UNGGGGGGG!!!! I LOVE YOU…I CAN'T HOLD BACK…" I yell.

"HOLY FUCK, CARLISLE! Come for me, my love. Follow me…I'm coooooommmmmmmm……" She can't finish her thought as our bodies find purchase of release at the same time. Hearts pounding in companionable rhythm and sweat glistened chests rising and falling in sync, I fall into her, never wanting to be helped up.

I have found my place, my Mecca, my home.

"I will never love another," I whisper, watching her eyes light from within as she reaches forward to embrace me, not as a mistress does her sub but as a woman does her man.

Home.


End file.
